PTV-4 Program Schedule
July 2-8, 2018 Weekdays * 5 am - Quiapo TV Mass (Fri) * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan (Replay) ** Tue-Fri: PTV News Headlines (Replay) * 6:30 am - ** Tue-Fri: Salaam TV * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Daily Info * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - ** Mon-Tue-Thu: TV Shop Philippines (with Malacañang Press Conference) ** Wed: Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko! * 10:30 am - ** Wed: TV Shop Philippines * 12 nn - ** Mon-Thu: ASEAN Spotlight TV ** Fri: Linya ng Pagbabago * 1 pm - Sentro Balita * 2 pm - ** Mon-Thu: TV Shop Philippines ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 3 pm - ** Fri: TV Shop Philippines * 5:30 pm - Du30 on Duty * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - PTV Sports * 7:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 8 pm - ** Mon: Salaam TV ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: ASEAN Documentaries ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines * 10 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue: ASEAN Documentaries ** Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan ** Thu: BaGOng Bayani TV ** Fri: Kasangga Mo ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 10:30 pm - ** Fri: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco * 11 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (season 2) * 11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12:30 am to 1 am - PNA Newsroom PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am (Filipino), 12 nn (Filipino), 8 pm (English) PTVISMIN NEWSBREAK (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday * 5:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 6:30 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7 am - ASEAN Documentaries * 8 am - Yan Ang Marino * 8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show * 11 am - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 3 pm - Iskoolmates (replay) * 4 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - Crime Desk * 8 pm - Bitag: New Generation * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Linya ng Pagbabago (replay) * 10:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China * 11 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Sunday * 7 am - Salaam TV * 7:30 am - The Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - TV Shop Philippines * 10 am - Buhay Abroad * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - The Doctor is In: Made More Fun * 11:30 am - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity * 12 nn - S.M.E. Go! Powered by Go Negosyo * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 2:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 3 pm - Sagisag Kultura TV * 4 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 8:30 pm - Salaam TV * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Lumad TV * 10 pm - Public Eye (replay) * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule